1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to model railroad accessories and particularly to an integrated controller for a model train that may be remotely programmed and operated, which comprises a microprocessor decoder with specialized power distribution, output drivers and pulse receiver with built in antenna circuits that attach to the accessories and operating cars.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Model railroad systems are typically controlled by power supplied through the tracks. A transformer electrically connected to a conventional home wall outlet converts household alternating current into power suitable for operating the train. The HO standard model railway system uses power characterized as direct current, while S and O/27 three-rail model railway systems such as American Flyer and Lionel typically use alternating current. The transformer is connected to the railway track to provide a potential difference, or voltage, between the rails. Typically, the voltage is supplied to the wheels on the locomotive or other rail car of the model railway system via the rails to an electric motors and lighting on the locomotive and on operating cars. Alternatively, a third rail can be used to supply voltage via a pickup roller to the electric motor or lights.
The amplitude of the voltage applied to the rails generally controls the speed of travel of the model train on the track. However, when a remote-control system is used, such as the Lionel TMCC (Trainmaster Command Control) for three-rail O-gauge or the DCC (Digital Command Control) for HO, the voltage remains constant on the track, while an internal circuit in the engine receives digital commands through the track or by radio and controls the amount of track voltage reaching the motors and lighting. The method of reversing the direction of travel of the train varies from control system to control system.
Currently, other products focus on engines or provide large under track layout boxes that control multiple accessories and these products are fairly large. The other products have multiple circuit boards and could never fit into much beyond engines or specialized cars with plenty of room that can contain large electronics. They have more features to be so universal, but at a cost of limited applicability.
All accessories operate at different voltages, and operating cars especially work only in a limited range of voltages. The introduction of remote cab control is recent, and many pre remote cab control operating cars do not work at all in this environment. This is due to the fact that remote cab control systems set the track voltage to a constant maximum voltage. Thus all items riding on the tracks can utilize full voltage, but unfortunately this causes problems. For example, one variety of operating cars was designed when the variable track voltage was used to control engine speed, and typically the track voltage was typically applied at about 50% of maximum for normal operation. Now that remote systems require track voltage to be set at maximum, these operating cars will malfunction, as they are not designed to operate at the maximum voltage.
While wireless solutions do exist, none are capable of supporting certain types of operating cars that operate over specific track sections, ostensibly known as “operating tracks”. These operating tracks apply voltage to special power collectors to initiate operation. The current products available simply do not fit into these types of cars, which is why they must be positioned over the operating tracks. (Voltage and pulse duration also plays a factor here as well)
U.S. Pat. No. 5,394,068, issued Feb. 28, 1995 to Severson, discloses automatic initialization in a model railroad motor control system. Electronic control circuits are provided for model railroading including a reversing motor control circuit. An on-board electronic state machine indicates one at a time of a predetermined series of states including forward, neutral and reverse, and is clocked to the next state responsive to an interrupt in the track power signal. The circuit further includes reset means for resetting the state machine directly to a neutral state responsive to an interruption of the track power signal of extended duration. The state machine can be remotely programmed to reset to any desired one of the series of states in response to a track power signal interrupt. The unique reset state is useful for receiving various remote control signals without driving the motor.
U.S. Patent Application No. 20030148698, published Aug. 7, 2003 by Koenig, describes a method and an arrangement for the accurate, realistic automatic or semi-automatic control of track-guided toys, such as electrically operated model railways and trains. In accordance with the invention type- and/or geometry-specifying memory components, readable by non-contact means, are disposed at or in each track, track piece, buffer, signal and/or switch that is to be included in the structure, such that each memory component and hence each track in addition exhibits an identification code that is not repeated within the series of such codes. Furthermore the rolling stock, preferably the locomotives, are equipped with a memory-reading device as well as a data-transmission means for revertive communication. After a first trip around the route, an electronic representation of the route configuration is available and can be preserved in a central memory. During subsequent trips around the route, the momentary position on the roadway or of the train is determined by reading memory components and revertive signaling to the central memory or a central control system, such that on the basis of pre-specifiable tasks associated with operation of the railway, taking into account the route and velocity information as well as special functions, one or more machines are independently monitored and controlled.
U.S. Patent Application No. 20010015578, published Aug. 23, 2001 by Westlake, discloses a plural output control station for operating electrical apparatus, such as model electric train engines and accessories. The control station employs a data processor for monitoring and controlling the signals generated at a plurality of transformer-driven power output terminals. An exemplary station includes two variable-voltage alternating current (AC) output channels (TRACK 1 and TRACK 2) and two fixed-voltage AC output channels (AUX 1 & AUX 2). The variable-voltage outputs are controlled by a data processor responsive to respective operator-controlled throttles for varying the AC output voltage and therefore the rate of movement and direction of electric train engines, typically three-rail O-gauge model trains. The variable-voltage outputs can also be offset by the data processor with positive and negative DC voltages for enabling engine functions such as horns, whistles and bells. The variable-voltage outputs are controlled by the data processor to also communicate control parameters to electric train engines for the operation and programming of various electric train engine features and accessories. The plurality of outputs are monitored by the data processor to ensure that predetermined voltage and/or current limits are not exceeded by any individual output and that a predetermined power limit is not exceeded by any individual output or by any combination of outputs.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,457,681, issued Oct. 1, 2002 to Wolf, shows a control, sound, and operating system for model trains, which provides a user with increased operating realism. A novel remote control communication capability between the user and the model trains includes a handheld remote control on which various commands may be entered, and a Track Interface Unit that retrieves and processes the commands. The Track Interface Unit converts the commands to modulated signals (preferably spread spectrum signals), which are sent down the track rails. The model train picks up the modulated signals, retrieves the entered command, and executes it through use of a processor and associated control and driver circuitry. A speed control circuit located inside the model train is capable of continuously monitoring the operating speed of the train and making adjustments to a motor drive circuit. Circuitry is connected to the Track Interface Unit to an external source, such as a computer, CD player, or other sound source, so that real-time sounds stream down the model train tracks for playing through the speakers located in the model train. Coupler designs and circuits, as well as a smoke unit, can also be used with the model train system.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,619,594, issued Sep. 16, 2003 to Wolf, is for a control, sound, and operating system for model trains, which provides a user with increased operating realism. A novel remote control communication capability between the user and the model trains. This feature is accomplished by using a handheld remote control on which various commands may be entered, and a Track Interface Unit that retrieves and processes the commands. The Track-Interface Unit converts the commands to modulated signals in the form of data bit sequences (preferably spread spectrum signals), which are sent down the track rails. The model train picks up the modulated signals, retrieves the entered command, and executes it through use of a processor and associated control and driver circuitry. A speed control circuit located inside the model train that is capable of continuously monitoring the operating speed of the train and making adjustments to a motor drive circuit, as well as a novel smoke unit. Circuitry for connecting the Track Interface Unit to an external source, such as a computer, CD player, or other sound source, and have real-time sounds stream down the model train tracks for playing through the speakers located in the model train.
U.S. Patent Application No. 20030019979, published Jan. 30, 2003 by Wolf, puts forth a control, sound, and operating system for model trains, which provides a user with increased operating realism. Disclosed is a novel remote control communication capability between the user and the model trains. This feature is accomplished by using a handheld remote control on which various commands may be entered, and a Track Interface Unit that retrieves and processes the commands. The Track Interface Unit converts the commands to modulated signals (preferably spread spectrum signals), which are sent down the track rails. The model train picks up the modulated signals, retrieves the entered command, and executes it through use of a processor and associated control and driver circuitry. Another novel feature disclosed is a speed control circuit located inside the model train that is capable of continuously monitoring the operating speed of the train and making adjustments to a motor drive circuit. The present invention also discloses circuitry for connecting the Track Interface Unit to an external source, such as a computer, CD player, or other sound source, and have real-time sounds stream down the model train tracks for playing through the speakers located in the model train. Novel coupler designs and circuits, as well as a novel smoke unit, are also disclosed.
U.S. Patent Application No. 20030015626, published Jan. 23, 2003 by Wolf, concerns a control, sound, and operating system for model trains, which provides a user with increased operating realism. Disclosed is a novel remote control communication capability between the user and the model trains. This feature is accomplished by using a handheld remote control on which various commands may be entered, and a Track Interface Unit that retrieves and processes the commands. The Track Interface Unit converts the commands to modulated signals (preferably spread spectrum signals), which are sent down the track rails. The model train picks up the modulated signals, retrieves the entered command, and executes it through use of a processor and associated control and driver circuitry. Another novel feature disclosed is a speed control circuit located inside the model train that is capable of continuously monitoring the operating speed of the train and making adjustments to a motor drive circuit. The present invention also discloses circuitry for connecting the Track Interface Unit to an external source, such as a computer, CD player, or other sound source, and have real-time sounds stream down the model train tracks for playing through the speakers located in the model train. Novel coupler designs and circuits, as well as a novel smoke unit, are also disclosed.
U.S. Patent Application No. 20030006346, published Jan. 9, 2003 by Wolf, illustrates a control, sound, and operating system for model trains, which provides a user with increased operating realism. Disclosed is a novel remote control communication capability between the user and the model trains. This feature is accomplished by using a handheld remote control on which various commands may be entered, and a Track Interface Unit that retrieves and processes the commands. The Track Interface Unit converts the commands to modulated signals (preferably spread spectrum signals), which are sent down the track rails. The model train picks up the modulated signals, retrieves the entered command, and executes it through use of a processor and associated control and driver circuitry. Another novel feature disclosed is a speed control circuit located inside the model train that is capable of continuously monitoring the operating speed of the train and making adjustments to a motor drive circuit. The present invention also discloses circuitry for connecting the Track Interface Unit to an external source, such as a computer, CD player, or other sound source, and have real-time sounds stream down the model train tracks for playing through the speakers located in the model train. Novel coupler designs and circuits, as well as a novel smoke unit, are also disclosed.
U.S. Patent Application No. 20030001051, published Jan. 2, 2003 by Wolf, puts forth a control, sound, and operating system for model trains, which provides a user with increased operating realism. Disclosed is a novel remote control communication capability between the user and the model trains. This feature is accomplished by using a handheld remote control on which various commands may be entered, and a Track Interface Unit that retrieves and processes the commands. The Track Interface Unit converts the commands to modulated signals (preferably spread spectrum signals), which are sent down the track rails. The model train picks up the modulated signals, retrieves the entered command, and executes it through use of a processor and associated control and driver circuitry. Another novel feature disclosed is a speed control circuit located inside the model train that is capable of continuously monitoring the operating speed of the train and making adjustments to a motor drive circuit. The present invention also discloses circuitry for connecting the Track Interface Unit to an external source, such as a computer, CD player, or other sound source, and have real-time sounds stream down the model train tracks for playing through the speakers located in the model train. Novel coupler designs and circuits, as well as a novel smoke unit, are also disclosed.
U.S. Patent Application No. 20030167106, published Sep. 4, 2003 by Rau, shows a model railroad control and display system, comprising a software tool and an electronic interface facilitate model railroaders in initiating, monitoring and directing the path trains (i.e. engine and rail cars) will traverse on the model layout. The software tool and an electronic interface are connected to one of the I/O ports of a computer. The display presented on the computer monitor will mimic the model railroad layout depicting each track turnout with a red or green path. The green path depicts the selected path through the turnout while the red path is the deselected path. With all turnouts displayed simultaneously the condition of the layout relative to train movement can be seen at once by following the green paths. To change the path through a turnout, the user places the cursor on the representation of the turnout on the computer display and performs a left mouse button click. The software will recognize the particular turnout selected and cause a momentary actuating signal to be sent to the track's turnout motor through the electronic interface. The software will rewrite the red/green legs of the display to maintain the agreement of the display with the physical layout turnout.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,445,150, issued Sep. 3, 2002 to Tanner, shows a software-driven motor and solenoid controller. An apparatus and method are provided for controlling electrical devices such as electric trains using a computer. The invention utilizes standard ports that appear on most computers, and works with standard well-known widely commercially available train sets. The invention has customized software and circuitry for managing the speed and direction of one or more motors, and also for controlling the configuration of track turnouts. The invention can also be configured and updated by the user to fit the characteristics of a user's specific layout.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,856, issued Oct. 12, 1993 to Young, claims a model train controller for reversing unit, in which a control circuit which will momentarily apply a pulse of power to the E-Unit solenoid in response to the momentary interruption of power by the transformer or another control signal. The E-Unit rest state is thus with no power applied, eliminating noise and saving power. A seek-to-forward cycling capability is also provided. The overall system has a remote transmitter and a base unit coupled to the train tracks with a receiver. The base unit controls track switching and individual trains through FSK signals transmitted over the track. The base unit also controls a triac switch between the transformer and the track to allow remote control of track power and impose DC offsets on the track power signal.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,749,547, issued May 12, 1998 to Young, indicates a controller for model trains on a train track. The controller causes direct current control signals to be superimposed on alternating current power signals to control effects and features on model vehicles. The model vehicle includes a receiver unit responsive to the direct current control signals.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,638,522, issued Jun. 10, 1997 to Dunsmuir, puts forth a graphically constructed control and scheduling system. A system and method are provided for controlling a model train system and for defining a finite state machine for implementing control of the system. A computer that is running a graphic user operating system is coupled through its serial port to a master control unit (MCU). The MCU is coupled to slave control units (SCUs) and to a hand control unit (HCU) through a token ring network over which the computer transmits commands to energize selected track sections and to control the speed of locomotives running thereon. The MCU and SCUs are coupled to the sections of tracks and to electromagnetic switches that determine the route of the trains over the sections of track. Furthermore, detector circuits monitor a detector pulse to sense the presence of a locomotive or train on a particular section of track, producing an indicative output signal that is provided to the computer. The user graphically defines events, conditions, and control actions that are to be carried out on a visually displayed schedule manager grid. In addition, the user can graphically define a control panel that includes graphic controls, which can be manipulated by the user to establish the speed of a locomotive and to control the status of the electromagnetic switches. The control system can also be applied to control other systems that include electrically energized components.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,493,642, issued Feb. 20, 1996 to Dunsmuir, describes a graphically constructed control and scheduling system, which comprises a system and method for controlling a model train system and for defining a finite state machine for implementing control of the system. A computer that is running a graphic user operating system is coupled through its serial port to a master control unit (MCU). The MCU is coupled to slave control units (SCUs) and to a hand control unit (HCU) through a token ring network over which the computer transmits commands to energize selected track sections and to control the speed of locomotives running thereon. The MCU and SCUs are coupled to the sections of tracks and to electromagnetic switches that determine the route of the trains over the sections of track. Furthermore, detector circuits monitor a detector pulse to sense the presence of a locomotive or train on a particular section of track, producing an indicative output signal that is provided to the computer. The user graphically defines events, conditions, and control actions that are to be carried out on a visually displayed schedule manager grid. In addition, the user can graphically define a control panel that includes graphic controls, which can be manipulated by the user to establish the speed of a locomotive and to control the status of the electromagnetic switches. The control system can also be applied to control other systems that include electrically energized components.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,223, issued Aug. 15, 1995 to Young, concerns a model train controller using electromagnetic field between track and ground. The controller transmits control signals between a rail of the track and earth ground, generating an electromagnetic field, which extends for several inches around the track. A receiver in the locomotive can then pick up signals from this electromagnetic field.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,014,934, issued Jan. 18, 2000 to Pierson, claims a modular circuit board arrangement for use in a model train, which includes a motherboard mounted on the model train platform. The motherboard has receptacles that accept and communicate signals with a plurality of removable circuit modules for controlling model train operations. These circuit modules may include, for example, a light control circuit module and a sound control circuit module.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,441,570, issued Aug. 27, 2002 to Grubba, shows a controller for a model toy train set. In a first aspect of the invention, the controller includes a plurality of input connectors for receiving supply power from one or more remote power supplies and providing such power to a plurality of output connectors. In a second aspect of the invention, the controller includes an input device for producing an input signal to limit the amount of output power supplied from the controller to a toy train set when the controller is remotely operated from a remote transmitter. In a third aspect of the invention, the controller includes a programming circuit having a first mode for controlling a plurality of output channels from separate sets of inputs and a second mode for controlling the plurality of output channels from a single set of inputs.
The prior art above does not adequately address the need for a way to remotely program and control model railroad trackside accessories and operating cars. What is needed is a very small receiver that is compatible with the current transmissions systems to extend the usefulness of remote operation to legacy operating cars and trackside accessories. This receiver needs to be able to supply varying voltages and pulse durations to support the variety of products being retro-fitted for remote operation. Ease of installation and ease of use, particularly in being able to program the receiver remotely using existing computers and handheld transmitters, are features required to extend the usefulness of the invention. The small size is paramount to the invention's success, as many operating cars have limited space for inclusion of electronics.